In recent years, transportation methods have changed substantially. This change is due in part to a concern over the limited availability of natural resources, a proliferation in personal technology, and a societal shift to adopt more environmentally friendly transportation solutions. These considerations have encouraged the development of a number of new flexible-fuel vehicles, hybrid-electric vehicles, and electric vehicles.
Vehicles employing at least one electric motor and power system store electrical energy in a number of battery cells. These battery cells are typically connected to an electrical control system to provide a desired available voltage, ampere-hour, and/or other electrical characteristics. Advances in battery technology have resulted in the increasing use of large batteries, comprising tens, hundreds, or even thousands of individual cells, for applications such as powering various electrical components of vehicles (including vehicles designed for travel over land and water and through the air) and storing electricity generated using renewable energy sources (e.g. solar panels, wind turbines).
A busbar is used to collect electricity generated by each cell (when the battery is in a discharge state) and route the collected electricity to the battery terminal. The busbar also routes electricity provided via the battery terminal (when the battery is in a recharge state) to the individual terminals of each cell within the battery. For the battery to operate safely and efficiently, the connection between the busbar and the terminal of each cell must be sufficiently secure to remain intact despite any forces resulting from vibration, expansion due to changing temperature, or other conditions to which the battery might be subjected. If a connection between the busbar and the terminal of a cell fails, then the cell will no longer contribute to the proper functioning of the battery. Additionally, if any short circuits are caused by such failure, then the battery could catch fire or otherwise be rendered inoperable and/or unsafe.